1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus having a security function, and a method of controlling an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As so-called “network society” has expanded, information processing apparatuses have become more integrated with networks, resulting in a greater need for security functions such as personal authentication. In addition to personal authentication using a key or an IC (integrated circuit) card, attention has been focused on authentication using biometric information such as fingerprints.
As examples, a reading method that uses an optical system such as a prism as a method of reading fingerprints has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H08-315143 and technology where photodiodes are disposed adjacent to TFT (thin film transistor) elements on a liquid crystal display apparatus and an image is picked up in the same way as a CCD (charge-coupled device) has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-186312. Technologies relating to methods of identifying fingerprints have also been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H07-220075 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-154231. A technology relating to control over the operation of an information processing apparatus based on an authentication result for fingerprints has also been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-069324.
However, in the field of information processing apparatuses, and in particular, in the field of image reading apparatuses, the authentication precision of the security function provided in an image reading apparatus is low. Accordingly, there have been the problems that it is not possible to confirm whether operations of the image reading apparatus have been carried out by a user with the proper authority. When a security function with high authentication precision has been provided, the operation required to carry out authentication has been complicated, resulting in poor operability. There has also been the problem of an increase in manufacturing cost when an image reading apparatus is provided with a security function with high authentication precision.